Kaiba’s Experiment Gone Wrong
by sammi-san
Summary: [PokemonYugioh crossover] Kaiba was testing out one of his experimental dueling devises when something very unexpected happened...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Yu-gi-oh. Pokémon belongs to 4kids, and Game Freak, and some other people. Yu-gi-oh also belongs to 4kids… in the US anyway. I can't spell Japanese creator's name. u.u 

**Note:**  
I use all dub names. It'd be kinda strange to have Japanese Yu-gi-oh names and dub Pokémon names. Or at least I think so. 

---

Kaiba's Experiment Gone Wrong  
The Prologue 

It was another day in Domino City. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were working on the newest Dueling system. It was very strange, since the Battle City Finals were underway. But Kaiba had it almost done and he couldn't wait to test it. 

"Soon Mokuba. Soon we'll have the newest Dueling system ready," he said. Mokuba nodded and handed his big brother some tools. It was just a twist here and a nail there and POOF! It'd be done and ready for testing. 

As soon as Kaiba was done, he looked at his latest invention. The system looked like the Duel Disk one, except more advanced. Kaiba inserted a deck into the deck slot and looked at the switch that would activate it. 

"This new device will send Kaiba Corp. to the next level!" Then Kaiba pulled the switch, only to get an electric shock. He fell to the floor unconscious. 

"Seto? Seto, are you ok? Seto?" Mokuba kept shaking his brother only to hear nothing from him. Mokuba then called some people to pick him up… 

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and co. was in Johto. It was another hard day for them. There had been some tough battles all around, but they had won them all. 

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day," Brock said as he crept into his sleeping bag. 

"Okay. Goodnight." Everyone followed suit and went into their sleeping bags. They were very tired. 

* * *

Yugi was in his bed at home. He had been dueling today and it was very hard. But Yugi believed in the Heart Of The Cards, so he won. 

"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. Well, I guess I'll find out." Yugi put off his Millennium Puzzle and put it on his bedside table. Then he fell asleep, very tired from the duel earlier. 

* * * 

Everyone else in the Yu-gi-oh cast (minus Mai and Marik) were at Tristan's house for a sleepover. Well, Téa was way over on the other side of the apartment. She didn't know what those boys would or could do. 

All the boys were eating pizza in the corner, talking about the duels lately. There had been some tough duels, and they all were interesting. As soon as they were done with the pizza, they decided to hit the sack. Everyone thought that was a good idea, so they went to bed. 

Nobody knew what was going to happen tomorrow… or how screwy it could be… 

-tbc-

Ha! Had to make up this part myself. Thought it could use a prologue.  
I wasn't planning to post so soon, but samurai-ashes told me to do it. Besides, it's a cross-over! It's funny (or at least I think so.) 


	2. The Mishap

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Yu-gi-oh. It's too bad. Oh well. I move on. 

---

Part One: The Mishap 

Ash woke up in a strange bed. That confused him. Everyone was supposed to be on the road in sleeping bags. Why was he suddenly in a bed? He opened his eyes. This bedroom wasn't his! Ash's bedroom didn't have skylights, and there wasn't any of his Pokémon stuff anywhere! And the cute pajamas he was wearing weren't his either! What happened while he was sleeping? 

"What's going on? Ahh! My voice! My voice doesn't sound like this!" He sounded much cuter. That's when he found a mirror and took a good look at himself. Ash didn't look like himself anymore… he had spiky black hair with yellow and reddish pink highlights. His eyes were purple, bigger and cuter too. 

"Nooo! This isn't my body!" Then Ash spotted a shiny gold pyramid-like necklace on the bedside table. It had "wear me!" all over it. That's when the fun began. 

"Yugi…" Someone that looked like a bigger meaner-looking him popped out of nowhere. The man was semi-transparent. 

"Who are you? Are you a ghost?" Ash asked, afraid of what the man would do to him. 

"It's me Yugi. You know who I am." 

"I don't know who you are, or who Yugi is! I want my own body back!" Ash looked really cute when he complained. 

Something happened then. Ash was teleported to a room that had Pokémon and Pokémon stuff in it. On the wall were Pokémon posters. A picture on the wall had Ash and co. on it. Then the transparent man came back, not looking so transparent at all. 

"You aren't Yugi!" he said. "The room's different! And you look different!" It was true: it was as if Ash had his body back. 

Ash was shocked still. What was this room, and why did it change? And where in the world were they? 

"This is bad," the man continued. "We have to duel Kaiba today." The way he said Kaiba made him sound like a bad guy. 

"Is a duel a Pokémon battle?" 

"What's Po-ké-mon? Are they what all these things running around are?" The big guy pointed to a Pikachu that was running around. 

"Yah. Then what's a duel?" Ash was very curious. If they didn't have Pokémon, then what did the people around here fight with? 

"It's a card game called Duel Monsters. You have a forty-card deck full of monster, magic and trap cards. We then use holograms to make the cards come to life." 

Ash was amazed. "Duel Monsters sounds interesting!" 

"My name is Yami. I will take over during the duel, so that way, there's no way we can lose!" 

Ash then gave Yami a high-five. He seemed nice enough. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi woke up in a sleeping bag. It felt like Duelist Kingdom all over again. But this was unlike anything he had ever seen. There was a big yellow rat right next to him. 

"Ahh! What kind of Duel Monster is THAT?" he asked. Yugi knew of all kinds of Duel Monsters, but none looked like this… and how was it alive? There seemed to be no duelists around, or anyone that could use Shadow Magic… 

There were two other people in separate sleeping bags waking up. It seemed like Yugi wasn't the only one to switch bodies… 

"What's going on? Where's my big bed? And the mansion?" a man sounding like a sympathetic Kaiba asked. 

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked. 

"How did you know my name?" Kaiba asked. 

An orange-haired girl looked at them as if they were crazy. She then picked up a frying pan. 

"Brock! Cook!" she ordered. "I need breakfast!" 

"Make your own. Seto Kaiba does not cook." The orange-haired girl then pulled his ear and moved him over to the firewood. 

"I don't care if you're the World's Greatest Pokémon Master, you will cook breakfast!" she yelled. Then she dropped the frying pan on Kaiba's foot. 

Kaiba wanted to kill her. "Who do you think you are, bossing around me, Seto Kaiba, President of Kaiba Corp. and soon-to-be the World's Number One Duelist?" 

"And I think I'm Ash's wife," she said sarcastically. "Now COOK!" 

"Who's Ash?" Yugi asked, very curious. 

"You are Ash, you dummy. Brock, MAKE OUR BREAKFAST!" 

Poor Kaiba had no other choice. HE went to the big backpack next to his sleeping bag. It was heavy, and Kaiba wondered if this Brock guy packed rocks in it. Kaiba then pulled out stuff and attempted to make pancakes. 

Meanwhile, the yellow rat woke up and looked straight at Yugi like if it had known him since… forever. "Pikapi?" it asked. 

"What's Pikapi?" Yugi asked. The yellow rat sniffed Yugi, who was very frightened. "Why are you sniffing me?" 

"Pi! Pikachu!" The rat could tell that Yugi wasn't the boy that he looked like. Then it shot electricity from its cheeks. Yugi fell to the ground crispy. 

"Ow! That's no Duel Monster!" Yugi yelled. 

The orange-haired girl looked confused. "What's a Duel Monster? Whatever it is, that's not what Pikachu is! It's a Pokémon!" 

"A wha?" Kaiba and Yugi asked at the same time. The girl sighed. 

"I need my friends back. Let's go. It's obvious that whoever's impersonating Brock can't cook." Kaiba had burnt the pancakes he was attempting to make. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Misty, and Pikachu is a Pokémon. Pokémon are creatures that battle each other. You capture and train them." Misty then went over to Yugi's belt, which had strange white and read balls on them. She pulled one off. "This is a pokéball. That's where the Pokémon are. Just throw it and say 'go Pokémon' and it should come out." She tossed the pokéball back to Yugi, who put it on the belt again. 

"Interesting. Are there God Pokémon?" Kaiba wanted to be the world's greatest trainer if he couldn't get his dueling deck. 

"Uh… there's legendary Pokémon." 

"Then I'll capture all of these Legendary Pokémon and become the World's Greatest Pokémon Trainer!" Kaiba yelled. 

"You mean World's Greatest Pokémon Master," Misty corrected. 

"Whatever." 

-tbc-

This is really interesting. I like the way it's turning out so far.  
I hope it's okay. It's later that I should be worring, not now. It gets screwy later... hehe... 


	3. More Mishap

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Pokémon. Wish I did though. Do you know what I'd do if I did? That series of mine would be _soo_ true...  
_Oh boy, it gets weirder… hopefully in a good way…_

Part Two: More Mishap 

Brock woke up in a big strange bed. "What's going on here?" 

"Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba wants to see you." Then a black-haired boy jumped onto his bed. 

"Good morning big brother!" he said with a big smile. 

"Huh?" Brock was confused. He wasn't Mr. Kaiba and this Mokuba boy wasn't his brother. Mokuba had eyes! Then he noticed that his voice sounded different… more evil sounding or something. 

"Seto? What's wrong? Don't you remember that you have a big duel against Yugi today?" Mokuba asked. The little boy seemed to be as confused as Brock was. 

"Who's Yugi and what's a duel?" 

"You know who Yugi is! Don't you?" Now Mokuba was even more confused. Then it clicked. "Uh-oh. My brother's experiment screwed up." 

Brock didn't know what to say. _"What kind of experiments does this Kaiba guy do?! Do they involve people switching bodies? Is he some kind of sick freak?"_

"He was testing out this new dueling devise when something weird happened. There was an electrical overload. I guess it switched people's bodies." Mokuba looked concerned. "I hope Seto's ok…" 

* * *

Ash walked down the stairs. There was an old man with hair similar to his (Yugi's) who looked confused. 

"Where's my lab?" he asked. 

The boy knew of one old man back home with a lab… "Professor Oak?" 

"Huh? How do you know my name?" 

Ash explained himself. The old man understood. 

"This is bad. I have research to do and a date with your mom!" 

The boy was horrified. _"Professor Oak is going out with my MOM?"_ he thought. 

Then Yugi's friends walked in. Two had the classic "I'm so confused" look on their faces, which meant that they weren't the only ones to switch bodies. There was a girl with brown hair who looked quite mad. 

"I still don't understand how people can switch bodies!" She turned around. "Hey Yugi!" 

"Ash! Switch to me!" Yami said (well, in his head.) 

"How?" He had been told about the whole switching thing. 

"Uh… just shout 'yu-gi-oh' I guess." Yami couldn't explain how to switch to Ash for some reason. Maybe it was because of the fact that this wasn't Yugi. 

Ash did as told and was able to switch. Yami explained and switched again. 

"Why didn't you stay out?" Ash asked. 

"Because it isn't a duel." 

"Whatever." Yami confused him. 

"So who got switched?" 

"Ah! I have a horrible Brooklyn accent! It's worse than Meowth's!" a blond-haired teenage boy yelled. His hair was everywhere it seemed. "I'm Gary." 

"Gary?! NO FAIR! You're taller _and_ cooler!" Ash complained. Why was he always ahead of him in everything? 

"Hey guys!" a teenage boy with white hair said. He sounded slightly like Tracey. "I'm Tracey." 

Oh. That explained it. 

"Hello Tracey. No research today," Professor Oak said. 

Everyone looked at each other, confused. 

"I just hope Marik doesn't decide to attack today," the girl said. 

That's when he walked in. He was also confused. 

"Where's my base? Where's my Persian? What is this?" the Marik poser asked, holding up a golden rod with a round top with some wing-like things on the sides and a pointy end. "And why in the world am I in a lavender belly shirt!?" 

"Looks like Marik switched with someone," Professor Oak said. 

"I need a phone. Someone's got to tell those idiots up at HQ what to do!" the man posing as Marik yelled. 

"Use the rod you dummy," the girl mumbled. 

"What, this piece of metal?" The man then looked for a dial pad on the rod. Everyone fell over. 

Ash shrugged. Who could this guy be? Whoever he was, he'd been switched with someone and he had people to command. Maybe he was that Boss guy Jessie and James seemed to talk about. 

* * *

Joey was in the middle of nowhere with six cheerleaders and a car. So what if the girls thought that he was this Gary guy? He had cheerleaders! 

"Gary, let's go!" one said. 

"Ok!" So what if he had these Pokémon… monster… things? He had cheerleaders! 

One of the girls hopped in the driver's seat and drove off. 

Now all he needed was a six-pack and he could call it a day! 

* * *

Grandpa Motou was with Bakura in a big lab. There were weird monsters everywhere. 

The two of them had talked and knew that they had switched bodies. Now what? A woman with long blue hair walked in. 

"Why don't you take care of the Pokémon?" she asked. 

"Uh, okay." The two then set off to take care of them. Bakura couldn't help but notice Grandpa looking at the aid a lot… 

* * *

Brock had made Mokuba breakfast. He was fixing the dueling devise. 

"How is it going?" 

Mokuba grabbed a pancake. "I don't know what went wrong…" He ate the pancake. "Wow! This is good!" 

While the little boy worked on the device, an important looking man walked in. "Yugi Motou wants to cancel the duel today." 

"Whatever," Brock said. "We have work to do." The man left, and Mokuba kept working on the machine… 

* * *

The guy in Marik's body had found a phone. He dialed a phone number. 

"Hello, can I help you?" someone asked. 

"How's operation 72-B going?" he asked. Everyone else in the room cracked up. He thought he could call his underlings? This was going to be good… 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," the person on the other end said. 

"Is this Team Rocket base 17?" 

"Uh… no," the person said. "I haven't a clue who those Team Rocket people are." 

"Oh." The man hung up the phone. He growled and pounded the table. "_Someone_ is going to pay…" 

The others laughed. 

* * *

The real Marik was in a base of some sort. _"Where am I? Where are my Rare Hunters? And where's my Millennium Rod? I have work to do, people to control and Egyptian God cards to win!"_ he thought. 

A man wearing black (except for a red R on his shirt) ran in. "Giovanni! Base 17 is under attack!" 

"Why do I care? Where's my rod?" 

"Oh crap… he's drunk again…" the man said while leaving. 

-tbc-

Oh crap, am I really misspelling stuff? Sorry! 

I don't know why I put Professor Oak and Delia going out in here. I'm not much for that relationship. Well, I won't fight it, but it's not my favorite. 

See, it got weirder. I'll have to explain how I did the who should switch thing.  
Let's see... 

**Ash and Yugi:** well, they're the main characters of their respective shows. Actually, this was only going to be them at first, but it went a little out of hand...  
**Brock and Kaiba:** voice actors. They're done by the same person and sound a lot alike. I could not resist!  
**Professor Oak and Grandpa Motou:** Old guys. And you'll see why else later.  
**Joey and Gary:** I'm not too sure. Maybe I just wanted rivals together since I already have Yugi and Kaiba in the same area...  
**Bakura and Tracey:** Again, voice actors.  
**Marik and Giovanni:** They're bad guys. That, and I though it'd be fun. 


	4. Yugi vs Kaiba… Pokémon style!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Yu-gi-oh. It'd be fun if I did. Now if they they'd only sell them or something... I'd try to buy Pokémon... 

_Note: if the Pokémon speak, I'll put some translations.  
And beware... Yugi's doing some preaching._

Part Three: Yugi vs. Kaiba… Pokémon style! 

Kaiba was fighting with Yugi on the road… again. 

"I bet my Pokémon could beat yours!" Kaiba yelled. 

"Really?" Yugi asked. He didn't want to be in a Pokémon battle. What would he do? 

"I challenge you, Yugi Motou!" Kaiba said while pointing at him. Then Kaiba found the pokéballs that Brock kept in his pocket [that's where they are, right?]. "Go Pokémon!" 

A big rock Pokémon came out and roared. Yugi was startled; it was huge. The Pokémon had to be at least taller than his house… 

"Uh… go Pokémon?" Yugi pulled out a pokéball from his belt and hoped it was strong enough to beat it. 

_"Maybe if I believe in the heart of the pokéball, it'll be a good Pokémon…"_ he thought. 

But it appeared that the "heart of the pokéball" had failed him; the Pokémon that came out was a little monster with slants for eyes. Then flames came out of its back. "Ok, attack that… thing, little Pokémon!" 

The little Pokémon looked at him, confused. It said something that sounded like "Cin cin da quil cin cin." [That meant "Ash must be having a bad day or something."] Then it followed Yugi's request and shot out some flame at it. The rock snake-like thing didn't get hurt. After that, the Pokémon hit it with its big tail a couple of times. Yugi's Pokémon then fell to the ground and its eyes turned into swirls. 

"Recall it! Just point the ball at it and say 'return'," Misty said. 

"Uh, return!" Yugi said, doing what Misty had told him. The Pokémon went back to the ball. 

Kaiba smiled. "Ha ha. You're good at Duel Monsters, but not at Pokémon!" Kaiba then laughed some more. 

Yugi took a different pokéball. _"Heart of the pokéball… guide me…"_ he thought. He threw it and a crocodile Pokémon came out. It jumped up and did its little thing. Again Kaiba laughed; he thought the thing was a joke. 

"Attack that Pokémon!" Yugi yelled. 

The crocodile Pokémon nodded and shot some water out of its mouth. The rock snake fell down, swirls for eyes. "Yes!" Yugi yelled. 

"Return!" The Pokémon went back to its pokéball. He then (flamboyantly) pulled out another pokéball and let the Pokémon out. This Pokémon was a fox-like one with six tails. "Attack!" 

Too bad the crocodile hit it first. Soon it was done like the rock snake. 

After that, Kaiba sent out a blue bat. The crocodile hit it a couple of times, then the Pokémon was out like the other two. 

_"Does this Brock guy train his Pokémon much? This is just pathetic…"_ he thought. 

Kaiba sent out the only Pokémon left. It was a floating bolder with two arms. That was easily taken out in one hit from the crocodile's water attack. 

"This Brock guy sucks," Kaiba said. 

Yugi hugged the crocodile Pokémon. It had won the battle! 

"Do you know why I won? I believed in the heart of the pokéball, and the heart of the Pokémon!" Yugi announced. 

"Won't you ever stop that 'heart of the whatever' thing?!" Kaiba yelled. 

"Heart of the Pokémon? Man, I need Ash back," Misty mumbled. "At least he doesn't say things like _that_." She rolled her eyes at Yugi's comment. 

-tbc-

Sorry so short; wanted to separate this part from the next one. 


	5. Ash and Gary Duel

_Ok, please forgive me. Duels take thought, and I had a little fun with this. And I cannot spell Slipher the Sky Dragon right… is that right? Well, if it isn't, I'm sorry… I'm stupid like that.  
Good thing that I watch Yu-gi-oh so much and have some of the cards…  
And today, Yami's in italics… always. And look at Ash respond in italics… ^_^ I like italics. Maybe that's why these notes are in them... _

And yes, this is short again. Next part shouldn't be. 

Part Four: Ash and Gary Duel 

Ash and Gary were at each other's throats. Everyone else was watching. 

"I bet my deck's better than yours!" Gary said, turning his head away. 

"Is NOT!" Ash yelled. He was pissed off. Why did Gary have to rub in that he was superior? 

"Then prove it!" Gary had put on the duel disk this morning. He thought he was interesting, and it looked cool. Yami made Ash put his on earlier. 

"All right! It's time to duel!" The duel disks set up the holograms. All of the people that had switched bodies were surprised by this new technology. The opponents shuffled decks, then went to start the duel. Both of the boys started with 4000 life points. They each drew five cards. 

"You can go first," Gary said. _"Maybe if I watch him, I'll get some of this,"_ he thought. 

Ash had Giant Solder of Stone, Remove Trap, Dark Magician, Monster Reborn and… Change of Heart? 

_"I added it yesterday,"_ Yami told Ash. 

_"Uh, why do I care?"_ Ash asked him. _"What do I do?"_

_"Okay Ash, put the Giant Solder of Stone sideways on the Duel Disk. That means it's in defense mode. It has a high defense, and most low-level monsters can't destroy it. It keeps us safe for now."_

Ash did as he was told, and told Gary. Gary didn't have such a good time. He tried summoning Jinzo, but the disk beeped and the card flew off. "What?! Why didn't it go on the field?" Poor Gary didn't know about the sacrificing rule. He didn't have a Yami to help him… "This is a bunch of crap!" 

Next turn, Ash drew Mystical Elf. He played it safe and summoned it in defense mode. After that he ended his turn. _"Can I summon Dark Magician next turn?_ he asked Yami. 

_"Yes, if you sacrifice both of the monsters on the field. Just look at the stars on the card. If it's anything above five, you sacrifice,"_ Yami said. 

Gary managed to summon a monster: the Time Wizard. "Hmm… an effect…" he said, reading the card and smiling. 

_"Uh-oh,"_ Yami said. 

"Go! Do… whatever you do!" The Time Wizard did the Time Roulette. Luckily for Ash, it landed wrong, and the monster was destroyed. Gary gurred. "No fair! Can't a cut a break in this game?" 

Ash drew a card: Card Destruction. Under Yami's guidance, he put it on the field facedown. After that, he sacrificed his two monsters and summoned the Dark Magician. 

_"All right! The Heart of the Cards is on our side!"_ Yami said. 

_"The wha?"_ Ash asked. 

_"Never mind. You wouldn't understand."_

"All right!" Ash yelled. "Soon I'll win!" 

Gary groaned. He tried summoning Insect Queen, but again he couldn't. "What's wrong?!" he asked. Again, he didn't get the rule. 

Next, Ash drew… Slipher the Sky Dragon? 

_"Oops, forgot to take it out. Use Card Destruction once you put Monster Reborn on the field,"_ Yami said. 

Ash did as told by Yami. Then, Ash and Gary drew new cards. Gary was pissed; he had two good monsters in his hand! 

Yami had an idea. _"Use Monster Reborn on his Jinzo! That way, we can win in one shot!"_

_"Sounds like a plan to me!"_ Ash said. He did it and saw that his total attack of the two monsters on the field was over 4000; more than enough to wipe Gary out, just like Yami had said. Both of the monsters attacked, and Gary was done! 

"All right!" Ash said. "I won, all thanks to Yami!" 

"If it were a Pokémon battle, I would have won!" Gary yelled, getting up. 

"Whatever. I would have won that too!" 

-tbc-

So, was it good? I tried my best… 


	6. More Mishap Than Before

More random insanity as promised. And Joey might be OOC… not too sure. But I know he wanted Duke's cheerleaders once… 

Yes! Now I'm calling Giovanni "the blond man." It's easy on me. 

Grandpa, Giovanni and [Yami] Bakura are definitely OOC…  
But who cares? 

And see the bottom later. 

Part Five: More Mishap Than Before! 

Joey was in the convertible again. NOW he had that six-pack he wanted; one of his cheerleaders was twenty-one. 

"I still don't know why you want beer," she said. 

"Who cares? We have it!" Joey said. They all drank it and partied all night. It was awesome. 

_"This Gary guy rocks!"_ Joey thought. _"He has cheerleaders, a cool car… and six awesome cheerleaders! Who needs more in life?"_ Then he passed out. 

* * *

Marik was still in Giovanni's place. What were these… Pokémon? Where was Battle City for that matter? They were in Kanto right now, and Battle City was… wherever it was. But it wasn't in Kanto. 

Anyway, Marik was supposed to be the boss of this Team Rocket group. He also had this cat-like thing called a Persian. The others needed Marik's guidance, but he had none to give. How was he supposed to help this evil organization if he didn't know how it ran? 

"Uh…" was what he always said. _"I'd hate to be this Giovanni guy when he comes back…"_

* * *

Everyone in Yu-gi-oh world was back at Yugi's house, including that guy that was in Marik's body. 

"I need to contact Team Rocket!" he yelled. 

Tracey noticed that a strange necklace appeared on his shirt. "Cool!" he said. Then he turned into someone else, an eviler looking Tracey. His hair was crazier. 

"Marik," he said, "I'm tired of waiting! Just give me the Millennium Rod!" Then the man held out his hand. 

"This?" the man in Marik's body said, holding it out. "Ok. I have no use for it." The man took the rod. Then he laughed. 

"You fool! Once I get the other four items, I shall rule the world!" 

"What?! That thing can bring world domination?!" the man in Marik's body said, outraged. "Then give it back!" He then tried to tackle the guy, but he dodged. 

"Nyah nyah!" the white-haired guy said, holding the rod out of the other man's reach while sticking out his tongue. "I got this, and you don't! And I got more items!" 

"What?!" the blond said. "Give me them, NOW!" 

The blond tacked the white-haired man this time, and the rod fell to the floor. The blond grabbed it. 

"BWAHAHA! Mine now! Where are the others?" he asked. 

"Never! I will never tell you where they are! But maybe you'll be willing to play a Shadow Game for them?" the other man said, smiling evilly. 

"No! that' doesn't sound healthy!" the blond yelled. 

"That's the point, you fool!" the other man said. "Now lets--" But that's when the blond pounced and took the necklace from the other man's neck. 

"Nooooo! I'll be back Marik, and when I do, you'll be sorry! You can't kill me! …" 

The evil man disappeared, leaving a very confused Tracey. 

"Ow… what happened?" 

The blond man tossed the necklace in the air. "I just got this off of you… and now it's mine!" Then the blond looked at Ash's puzzle… 

"Oh no you don't!" Ash yelled. 

"Gimmie that!" the blond said, pointing at the Millennium puzzle. 

Good thing that Ash was a fast runner and the blond guy wasn't. Soon the blond was too tired to take Ash's puzzle. 

* * *

Grandpa Motou and Bakura were exhausted. They didn't know that Pokémon took so much care… Bakura had been burnt, soaked, whipped by vines, frozen, and covered in mud! Poor Bakura. 

They were lying down on the floor when a woman in a dress came up to Grandpa. Oh boy did he look happy… 

"Ready for our date?" she said. 

And he was. 

"Hey Mr. Motou--" Soon they were gone, and Bakura sighed. "Whatever. I've heard that man was a perv…" 

* * *

Misty had let Yugi and Kaiba to a Pokémon center late in the day. She called Professor Oak's lab. Perhaps he had a possible solution… 

"Uh, hello?" Bakura said. Misty explained herself. "Uh… the professor is busy." 

"With what?" 

"Well, he's Yugi's grandpa. He went off with this brown-haired woman. She looked middle-aged… and Mr. Motou looked happy…" Bakura said. 

"Oh crap. Who knows what Grandpa's going to do? He can be… er…" Yugi said. 

"Are you saying that your grandpa switched bodies with the professor and he's most likely making out with Ash's mom?" Misty said, looking at Bakura. "This isn't helping!" she yelled. 

"Chill out. My little brother Mokuba should be working on the problem as we speak," Kaiba said. 

"Oh, we're leaving the fate of my friends with a little boy!?" Misty yelled. "You're really smart…" 

-tbc-

I hope that Bakura gets his ring back soon. But I don't think Marik wants it… But why am I hoping? I'm the insane author here! 

Is it funny? I hope so. But I could just imagine Giovanni trying to use the Millennium items. That, and he and Yami Bakura sound so similar… same voice actor.  
Then should I have Yami Bakura go for ruling the world with Team Rocket? Hmm… too bad he didn't switch bodies. Oh well. 

And can anyone else see Grandpa as a perv? Well, he is kinda in the manga... he made a comment about Anzu... 


	7. Ok, it’s Time to go Home…

I don't own Pokémon or Yu-gi-oh. Oh well. 

Yes, I am aware that Yami Bakura and Giovanni have the same voice. I pointed it out to my sister. ^_^ 

Thanks to samurai-ashes for the Brock idea. You'll see what it is… :) 

Part Six: Ok, it's Time to go Home… 

Mokuba was indeed working on the rouge device. It was almost fixed; just another hour and it'd be ready for the test. 

Brock walked in with dinner. He had made soup and homemade bread for both of them. Brock felt helpless, and he's supposed to be the genius that invented the machine in the first place. 

"How's it going Mokuba?" he asked. 

"It needs to sit for an hour and it'll be ready," the boy said, looking tired. But then again, he had been working non-stop all day to fix the problem. The boy then grabbed a bowl of soup and started chowing down. 

"Yum! Thanks!" Mokuba said. 

"No problem. I make dinner for my friends all of the time. I bet when I was gone, they starved." 

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked, taking more soup. 

Brock told the boy, and he talked about himself some: his friends, his goals, how he couldn't get any girls… But soon the two of them had to go to Kaibaland and give a speech. The machine had to wait. 

* * *

Everyone who had switched bodies in the Yu-gi-oh world had gone to Kaibaland. They wanted to talk to Kaiba about this. He was the genius after all. 

"This should be interesting," Téa said. 

"I wonder if Kaiba's pissed off about the duel," Ash said. He felt guilty. 

They were soon at Kaibaland. Kaiba took a good look at Téa and moved in. 

"Hello, my name's Brock and I'd be the president of Kaiba corp. for you." 

Ash cracked up. That was Brock all right. He didn't think that Kaiba hit on girls. That, and the thought of Brock being the CEO of some big corporation was funny. 

"Eww! Kaiba! You're grossing me out!" Téa said. 

"Just ignore him," Ash said. "He hits on any pretty woman he sees." 

Téa was still freaked out that Brock had hit on her. Mokuba then moved over to the group holding a briefcase. 

"Ok, who got switched?" he asked. 

Ash stepped up. "I'm Ash." 

"I'm Tracey," he said. 

"I am Professor Oak. Nice to meet you." 

"I'm Gary, soon to be the World's Greatest Pokémon Master!" 

"You wish!" Ash said. 

"I'm Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket!" 

"Oh, that's why he was always talking about Team Rocket," Ash said. 

Mokuba smiled. "As soon as this is done, we'll try to get everything fixed." Then Brock had to go up and present the speech that was made in five minutes… with some _major_ flaws… 

"Greetings fellow duelists. I have been designing a new dueling device, a device that would take Kaiba Corp. to the next level." He then held up a paper to a pretty brunette with Kaiba's number on it. "However, there has been a terrible accident and it might not be released anytime soon." Then Brock held out the number to someone else. There were many girls writing the number down… "Until then, use the ultra-awesome duel disk system! It is the best that…" Brock took a good look at the speech. "MOKUBA! You wrote 'this is the best that my big brother has developed!'" Mokuba looked embarrassed. He was going to get it from Seto when he got home… that is, if he didn't find a way to give it to Brock. Right now he was whispering something to a green-haired woman. 

"Well, anyway, keep dueling and I'll see the chosen few in the Battle City Finals! Kaiba rules!" he added. Maybe then he wouldn't be so mad. 

The duelists left. Kaiba was sure acting strange today. 

"Come on, let's go!" Mokuba yelled. 

* * *

Everyone was staring at the device at Kaiba's mansion. Brock looked upset that they had to go back so soon. He could actually get women here… 

Mokuba put an experimental deck in the dueling device. "Five, four, three, two, one, GO!" Brock pulled the switch. An electric shock went through everyone who had been switched in the room. Mokuba watched as bodies got switched, hopefully in the right places. 

* * *

Misty turned around in the Pokémon Center. Ash and Brock looked around and jumped. "Yahoo! We're back!" They were back to be back home. 

* * *

Gary woke up with a headache. Why were his cheerleaders unconscious? And what was with all of the beer bottles on the ground? It looked like Joey had some fun. 

"Arrgh! That Joey guy's going to pay!" Then he remembered that he couldn't; Joey was in another dimension. Then Gary passed out again. 

* * *

Tracey looked around in the lab. It was currently a big mess. He sighed and started straightening it out. "Where's the Professor? Oh well." He didn't think about it too hard. 

* * *

Giovanni was back in his base. The grunts looked confused and afraid. "Uh… we just lost one million pokébucks in damage to our bases." 

"WHAT?!" he yelled. Then his grunts were forced to do the worst job he could think of for weeks: janitor work. 

* * *

All of the people in the Yu-gi-oh world were standing in the room with the dueling device. Yugi looked at Kaiba. 

"Next time, can you please make sure your experiment doesn't switch bodies?" he asked. 

"Whatever Yugi." He looked at Mokuba. "Thank you." 

"No problem big brother!" Mokuba said. 

"So now what? Can we have a normal uneventful day tomorrow where Kaiba doesn't hit on me?" Téa asked. 

Kaiba gave her a look. Brock had absolutely no tastes in women. Then his phone started ringing and tons of girls ran in the room. All of them were all over Kaiba of course. 

"Come on, let's go!" one said, pulling Kaiba's arm. 

"I think you're great too," another said, pulling his opposite arm. Kaiba freaked. 

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! SECURITY!" 

Soon all of Kaiba's guards kicked the women out, and Kaiba personally pulled out his phone cord so the phone couldn't ring. All of the other people left, except Marik and Bakura. They went to another section of the mansion. 

Marik pulled out the Millennium Ring. "Hey, how did I get this?" 

Bakura moved toward him. "Can I have it back?" 

Gladly he gave it back. Bakura put it on, and the spirit took over. 

"HEY! How dare you take my ring!" Yami Bakura yelled. 

"I didn't take it!" Marik yelled. "Someone was in my body!" 

"Whatever. We'll talk tomorrow about this, and our current deal." Then Yami Bakura stormed off, angry that Marik had even tried to take the ring from him. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Oak found himself kissing Ash's mom. Of course, he had no problem with that. ;) 

So everything was back to the way it was [and Yami Bakura was back!] Well, except for Gary and Professor Oak. Gary is currently passed out in the middle of nowhere… and where did the Professor go? 

-end-

I'll leave that to your imagination. Maybe they just wanted more privacy or something… 

Can you see where samurai-ashes helped me? But 'Kaiba Rules' was all me. :) 

How was it? I thought it was funny.   
Thanks for the reviews! I like reviews… but who doesn't? 


End file.
